


Cheiloproclitic

by Silver_Snow_77



Series: Drabble series [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Denial, F/M, Lavi/Lenalee - Freeform, One-Sided Crush, a splash of humor, hints of Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/pseuds/Silver_Snow_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only being a fool by daring to care about mere ink. Even so, a part of him still ached to know if her lips were as soft and sweet as he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of drabbles. I don't own DGM and I hope that you all enjoy.

Cheiloproclitic- Being attracted to someone's lips

Lavi watched as Lenalee talked to Allen about something mundane, his single emerald eye focused intently on her mouth. It was elegantly shaped, small but full-lipped in a perfect Cupid's bow, and the exact shade of the petals of a Leveson Gower rose- a pale, luscious orange-pink. Their vibrant color stood out against the creamy gold of her eastern skin, the forest-tinted ebony silk of her hair, and her beautiful, slightly slanted violet eyes.

He remembered the time he wandered off at a noble family's tea party four years before and came across a bush adorned with those very same roses. He had plucked one and allowed it to rest in his palm as he observed the lay of the petals, before bringing it to his face so that he could take note of the scent. He could perfectly recall the subtly sweet fragrance emitted from the blossom, the velveteen softness of the delicate petals beneath his fingertips, and he idly wondered if her lips were just as soft.

Right now, that enticing mouth was pursed in a small pout of frustration as she listened to Allen grumble irritably about his latest session of swordplay training with Kanda. Quite predictably, the hour-long lesson had ended in a childish wrestling match, several shocked finders, a broken training sword, and a barrage of insults that would make a sailor blush. Lenalee was obviously disappointed that her childhood friend was still continuing to be so hostile towards Allen, though Lavi privately thought that Kanda was really just acting like a young boy- picking fights with his interest because he was too dense to realize that it wasn't exactly the proper way to win Allen's heart.

Any other time, he would make an obscure joke about married couples and bickering, then laugh at Allen's sputtering reaction before fleeing from a furious Kanda, who would be attempting to fillet him with Mugen. However, this was different, and he couldn't bring himself to care about the change in his routine, not when Lenalee was just across the table from him with her beautiful features and that tempting mouth, still worked into a pout. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to gently rub his thumb over her lips to smooth them once again before leaning in to press his own lips to hers and feel, taste-

He caught himself and halted that train of thought, shaking his head slightly as he averted his gaze. After all, no matter how beautiful Lenalee was, he had no right to touch her, much less kiss her. He was a Bookman after all, and such pleasurable experiences would only lead to attachment, he firmly thought to himself. He ignored the taunting voice in his mind that whispered of how he was already attached, and that he was only being a fool by daring to care about mere ink. Even so, a part of him still ached to know if her lips were as soft and sweet as he imagined.


End file.
